


Caught

by Asellas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: One day, Jesse McCree will learn some actual manners, like asking before borrowing someones bedroom. And maybe leave his hat out of his intimate affairs.Gabriel can only hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because that's how I roll.

Gabriel trudges back to his bunk, tired from a two-week mission and read to punch the next person who gets between him and his bed. His face must have mirrored that, as every person he passed first looked like they were going to speak to him then seemed to think it wasn’t quite necessary at the moment and fled in the opposite direction. He allows himself a quiet sigh of relief once he makes it to his bunk undisturbed.

Inside, he lets the door click shut quietly behind him, toeing off his boots and clicking on the lights before he stops in his tracks.

Jesse McCree was on his bed.

Jesse McCree was nude, on his hands and knees, ass and thighs shiny with lube. There’s a bright purple dildo suction cupped to the wall, half of it inside Jesse’s lubed up ass. His hard cock hangs heavy between spread legs, precum dripping onto the rumpled white sheets.

Jesse McCree was fucking himself on a dildo stuck to Gabriel’s wall, on Gabriel’s bed, now looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Gabriel, for a moment, is stunned. Jesse’s eyes grow wider by the moment, face flushing a hilarious shade of crimson.

_I’m going to have to change the fucking sheets,_ is the first thought in Gabriel’s head.

“Why are you wearing that fucking hat,” is the first thing Gabriel manages to speak. Jesse manages to blush harder, mouth working soundlessly as his brain is still in shock at getting caught.

Gabriel was never one to let a good opportunity pass him by.

Gabriel drops his duffle to the floor and stalks across the room, letting his eyes drink in all the details of his subordinate’s debauchery. He stops at the end of the bed right in front of Jesse, who has to tilt his head back to look up enough to see Gabriel over the brim of his overly ridiculous cowboy hat. Gabriel does him the favor of removing the offending headpiece, setting it on top of his dresser before undoing the button and zipper of his pants. He pushes the cloth down along with his underwear, pulling his already half-hard cock out and giving it a few quick strokes. Jesse licks his lips, eyes flicking from the cock right at level with his face back up to Gabriel. Gabriel gives him another pointed look, and with that Jesse lets his head drop and take Gabriel’s cock into his mouth.

Gabriel hums appreciatively as Jesse works his mouth, his cock swelling to fully hard after a few quick sucks and the perfect application of teasing tongue and the barest hint of teeth. Gabriel drops a hand to Jesse’s head, sifting his fingers through dark brown hair but not pulling or grabbing. A light shudder goes through the length of Jesse’s body and he reaches out with one arm to snake around Gabriel’s hips to grab a handful of toned ass and pull Gabriel closer. Gabriel obliges, pausing to completely remove his pants and underwear before kneeling on the bed. Jesse makes a noise in the back of his throat then begins to move again, pressing back against the dildo stuck to the wall. Gabriel watches, admiring the fine lines of Jesse’s muscles under a light sheen of sweat at he sucks Gabriel’s cock while simultaneously fucking himself on a dildo. Gabriel imagines just how it’d be if instead of a dildo it was another man fucking Jesse while he sucked off Gabriel. His mind readily supplies Jack in that place, sending a rush of pleasure down Gabriel’s spine that makes him shiver. Gabriel laments that it’d never happen though, as he knew Jack wasn’t exactly fond of Jesse.

Jesse shifts again, spreading his legs wider and speeding up his thrusts, one hand dropping to grasp at his leaking cock. Gabriel normally didn’t let Jesse set the pace without discussing it first, but depending on how long he’d been at it before Gabriel returned, Jesse had probably been close for a little while. So he let Jesse go at his own pace, content to enjoy the ragged gasps and moans around his cock as Jesse tried his best to concentrate on trying to get them both off at the same time.

Unfortunately, multitasking wasn’t something Jesse had truly mastered yet. Jesse lets Gabriel’s cock slip from his mouth to hang his head and moan quietly as his hips stutter, thrusting the dildo against his prostate in a fast and unsteady rhythm. Gabriel watches as muscles tense and spasm, Jesse’s shoulders heaving and shuddering with his ragged breathing and the effort of holding himself up. Gabriel sees the exact moment of Jesse’s orgasm, through the tremble of muscle and curvature of his spine, the tensing of his hips and shoulders, through the quiet harshness of his breathing. It’s a new angle to see it from, and Gabriel catalogs every new twitch and shiver.

He gives Jesse a couple of moments to gather his wits before leaving the end of the bed. Jesse makes no moves, seemingly content to stay on hands and knees and relearn to breathe properly, when Gabriel slides onto the other end of the bed. Gabriel traces a finger ever so lightly across Jesse’s left buttock, admiring the tight ring of his anus still clenched around the dildo. Gabriel uses both hands to move Jesse gently till the dildo slips free, leaving Jesse’s hole gaping for a brief moment before clenching closed as Jesse moans tiredly. Gabriel detaches the toy from the wall to toss it onto the messy sheets before sliding off the bed entirely.

“Next time,” Gabriel chuckles, heading for the shower, “let me know if you want to use my quarters.”

“Mmph,” comes the muffled reply from across the room. Gabriel starts the water while giving his still-hard cock a few languid strokes, knowing Jesse will be in soon as his legs will hold him to finish what he’d started. Sure enough, after a few moments of standing under the hot spray, Jesse slinks in and wastes no time dropping to his knees in front of Gabriel.

_Like clockwork,_ Gabriel muses, leaning back against the cold tiles to watch the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, winter break is over so back to writing hilariously bad porn to procrastinate from homework! Huzzah!


End file.
